


A History of Breaking

by chronicAngel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Multi, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: The things she creates are beautiful.They have been since the beginning, when he blinked his eyes open for the very first time.





	A History of Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things she creates are beautiful.
> 
> They have been since the beginning, when he blinked his eyes open for the very first time.

The things she creates are beautiful.

They have been since the beginning, when he blinked his eyes open for the very first time. He had come into existence with the biggest explosion anyone had ever seen (which surely wasn't saying much, as they were the only people to be called anyone all the way back then), and she had taken everything he blew up and pressed it all together into the very first star. He had stared at her in awe, and before he had even opened his mouth, Nooroo had fluttered between them with a gasp, his purple eyes so wide and full of wonder. The three of them had been alone for a long time. Tikki was always making new things, Plagg was always chasing after her, breaking them all along the way, and she would of course come back and fix his messes. Push and pull. That's how they've always been.

Wayzz had arrived the first time Plagg had destroyed a star. He has always loved the light, the things that Tikki makes and their radiance, and he hardly thought before he touched it. He remembers thinking how warm it was before it started to shrink under his paws, and he simply pressed harder, fighting to keep the heat the star provided.  _This will make perfect warm spots for my belly_ , he'd thought, mind wandering to the way Tikki would sometimes rest her head on his abdomen, and just like he always did, Nooroo had fluttered over the moment Plagg thought of Tikki.  _Pesky little butterfly_ , he thought, and he had been paying so little attention that he hadn't noticed the star bursting under the pads of his paws. He had been knocked so far back by what was truly such a little explosion compared to the ones he has made since, and certainly to the one he'd made before. But he hadn't seen Nooroo, and Nooroo was so  _fragile_ , and he'd panicked. "Tikki!" He'd screamed, so loud that he was sure she would be able to hear him even from across the universe they'd made together. Sure enough, they found Nooroo, huddled behind the little turtle who introduced himself as Wayzz.

The rest arrived in similar ways. Plagg had wished for someone so mischievous as he so he could have any fun at all with Nooroo, too innocent to think of the wicked sorts of things Plagg wished to do, and Tikki, too kind to think of actually  _doing_ them, and Wayzz, too wise to turn his back on Plagg for a moment, and Trixx had fallen out of nothing right in front of him, paws held out as though to pounce on the air itself. The four of them had tried to teach Nooroo to be brave, and when they couldn't think of how to describe it to him, Roaar had arrived to show him, and when they subsequently couldn't get Roaar to stop bullying him, Sass had arrived to moderate  _her_. Fluff and Daizzi had appeared hand-in-hand when Tikki had been struggling with what to create, tired of stars and suns and useless dust no matter how much he assured her he could look at it for eternity, and the two of them had worked tirelessly until Tikki's token optimism had been restored, and that was when she had made the planets.

He drifts through her garden now. Camellias creep up an espalier by the entrance, beautiful pink flowers that scream  _Duusu was here_. "Tikki?" He calls, peering around the espalier. He is met face first with a violet bush, the sort of thing Nooroo likes to flutter around in, but it lacks both his brother and his lady. "Sugarcube?"

"I wish you would stop calling me that," she sighs, though she sounds less exasperatedly fond than usual. He drifts through the flowers until he finds her, staring up at the sky from a bed of roses. He glances up, too, only to see the vast green and blue of one of her beautiful planets. They are one of the few things she has made that he has never touched, for he couldn't dare risk breaking her heart if he were to break one. Not after she worked so hard, spent so much time searching the far reaches of their universe to find the materials to make each one unique.

"What are you thinking about, darling?" He asks. The compliment feels odd on his tongue, like sandpaper against the already sandpaper-y texture of it. It's the sort of thing that Wayzz would call Trixx, or Duusu would call Nooroo, or she would call him if she were in a particularly good mood. He has never liked how formal it seemed, like he was worshiping the ground she walked on. Worshiping the ground she created. If he were to try to kiss the earth at her heels, it would crumble beneath his lips. Such is a fate he accepted long ago.

She finally tears her big blue eyes away from the sky above them to look at him, and he swears his heart halts its beating in his chest. "Do you ever think about the other worlds? About... going to them?"  _Never_ , he thinks honestly, though he cannot possibly say this to her.

"You could make other worlds, if you wanted," he says instead, not sure what, exactly, this is supposed to do to comfort her. "Entire galaxies."  _I don't want to break them_. It is a thought he so rarely has.

As though reading his mind, her expression softens just a little, and his heart stutters all over again, stomach flopping pathetically. "I wouldn't want to go to a world with you in it, Plagg," she says, reaching out a paw as though to rest it on his cheek without actually touching him. He wants so badly to lean into her touch, but he doesn't let himself. Tikki is always the one to touch him first. He could never risk hurting her. Risk destroying her. Risk losing her forever. He cannot take the risk of somehow losing control of his power and ruining something precious to him-- or worse, precious to her. The image of a meteorite childishly lugged at the nearest planet during an argument flashes through his mind and he almost winces. It's the very same planet she is looking at so longingly now. "I want to go somewhere new-- see something neither of us has ever touched!"

 _Something the humans made_ , he hears, even as she does not say it. Tikki has made everything around them. Every star, every planet. Every flower and every espalier they cling to. She made the first humans, but they were so curious-- they changed, without her help, and he watched her fall in love with her precious humans the same way he fell in love with her. He could truly count the stars in her eyes when she looked down at her little Earth, watched her precious humans grow and evolve and reproduce all without her aide. People with minds and personalities and interests that she had no part in.  _They're like kwamis!_ She had yelled excitedly to him one day.  _Yeah, feeble and stupid kwamis, maybe_ , he'd argued. And that was what they were. Ugly, weak little kwamis with no power except their own free will, and that was the only thing Tikki needed to see them do. Every human on her little planet now is one she did not create. It has been so for thousands of years.

"I've been working on a way to go to them, Plagg," she says, and her voice already sounds so far away. All the way down on her stupid, pathetic Earth.  _I should just destroy it right now_ , he thinks, glaring up at it.  _Before it can take my ladybug away from me_. He should have destroyed it thousands of years ago, the first time he found her in her little garden staring up at the stars and the moon (his doing, thank you very much) and the big, blue Earth. But before he can think much more about it, she turns to look at him, facing him with her full body, and her big, blue eyes like the planet reflected in them are filled with hope. Her hand drops from its place hovering next to his cheek, instead held out to take his. "Will you come with me?" She asks, and he so wishes to shut his ears to her pleading tone.

 _No_ , he thinks.  _No, it's too fragile. I'll break it, will ruin your precious planet with its precious life and precious humans. You would be devastated. I can't_. These are all the things he wishes to say to her. But Tikki's eyes are filled with hope. Longing for a planet so far away. A planet neither of them has touched.  _I can't keep you shackled here because I'm too scared to love you_. He lets out a long sigh and takes her hands. "The things you talk me into, sugarcube..."

**Author's Note:**

> I have all of the chapters for this fic planned, but only have about 5 of the chapters completely outlined. I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore, but if there's a sudden drop in activity, that's probably why!


End file.
